


Baby It's Cold Outside

by simplyn2deep



Series: Poppi Gregorio ‘verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Double Drabble, Irish Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lacedcrowns"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lacedcrowns/">lacedcrowns</a>: Steve and Danny curling up under a blanket by a fire and drinking hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> takes place 8 months after chapter 11 of [Steve Meets Danny's Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1003596/chapters/1988284) during the Christmas visit in New Jersey

Danny doesn’t know how they managed it, but he and Steve are alone in his parents house. There’s a nice fire going and Steve is in the kitchen working on Irish hot chocolate for the two of them.

A few minutes later Steve returns to the living room and Danny takes the mugs from Steve so that he can sit next in the open space. Once seated, Danny hands one of the mugs to Steve and moves closer to wrap the blanket around Steve’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think we’d get a night without Grace,” Steve said after he took a sip of the hot drink in his hands.

“Grace would never pass up an opportunity to spend the night with her cousins,” Danny replied.

“And your parents and Gregorio?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny shrugged some. “I will say that caught me by surprise. Poppi hardly ever goes out when there's a lot of snow.”

“This is nice, though. The two of us here in front of the fire.”

"It is," Danny replied. "Probably the last time for a while if our plans pan out."

Steve smiled and took Danny's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm really looking forward to that...to us having a baby together."

“I am too, babe.” Danny said as he tilted his head to the side to give Steve a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Chapter 5 of [25 Days of McDanno Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069488/chapters/2145845).


End file.
